


Pepper Potts does Career Day

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, IronMom, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, pepper steps in, spiderson, the classic career day trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Today is career day and May can't make it.
Relationships: Tony/Pepper, pepperony
Series: Marvel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438105
Kudos: 105





	Pepper Potts does Career Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a while ago, but honestly we don’t get enough of this wholesome content :/

Nothing was a more sadder sight than seeing poor Peter Parker sit in the back of the class with no one else.

Ned was usually next to him but when push comes to shove, Ned does have parents. And it would seem kind of rude to invite your mom to school and then not sit with her.

But as all of the doctors, Carpenters, CEO's, ect. Conversed, even the best of the best had to quiet down for the next parent to walk in.

Everything about this parent in particular screamed Alpha, with a pristine suit, perfect hair, and a confident stride. A smile was worn on their face as a path was cleared, and a genuinely shocked Peter Parker looked back at them in awe.

Because when push comes to shove, if Tony was Peter's father figure, then Pepper Stark-Potts was obviously his mother figure.

She grabbed a seat close to Peter.

"You could say, 'hi Pepper!', 'hows it going Pep?', 'is that a new suit?'"

Peter laughed as she rambled on, most of the class watching them. Pepper Potts just sat next to Peter Parker as if she were his parental figure or something.

"Tony doesn't know about this, I hid it because I wanted the spot light for once."

Pepper rolled her eyes fondly at the thought of him trying his hardest to be the best father figure Peter has ever had.

"He doesn't know at all?"

Pepper shook her head, looking at her smart watch. Peter frowned.

"Look, I know I'm not around as much as Tony but I do love you all the same. I try to snag as much time with you as I can."

It was true.

Pepper was always waking him a just a tad bit too early so they could have breakfast, or taking him to a meeting or two.

She was a very busy woman, between her own daughter, her impulsive husband, and a multi-billion dollar company, she barely had enough time to fit her new adopted spiderson into the mix.

Yet she always did.

"I love you too Pepper....are you ready to rub your CEO-ness in these doctors faces?"

They both laughed at that. Though Pepper respected those with jobs that aren't quite like being CEO of SI, she still couldn't help but to put some entitled men (and women) in their places.

"You know some of the people in here a geniuses right?"

Peter scoffed as he looked around the room. He couldn't exactly read minds, but he knew almost every parent in the room was feeling some form of guilt for not having the same career as Pepper.

"And you've had to run SI for years basically on your own, along with dealing with the whole Avengers fiasco. Your genius is showing Mrs. Potts."

Pepper chuckled at that. She did work hard, and knew how to get herself out of unusual situations but none of that would have been possible without Tony (and Rhodey to guide him).

"Mrs. Potts, it would be your turn to speak!"

The teacher was notibly excited.

Peter smiled as she walked to the front of the small class room.

"Actually it's Stark-Potts, and I'd like to start out with thanking you for having me!"

A small snort left Peter's nose at the correction. Pepper did like everything perfect.

"I'm here for my son, Peter. Who is very much on his way of being like Tony and I. Peter goes to important board meetings with me all of the time to get in a little CEO training, and does his Spidermanning in the evening-"

Gasps sounded throughout the classroom, Pepper raised an eyebrow at a horrified Peter.

Then realization donned on her.

No one knew he was Spiderman. She'd probably know if she was ever around to hear his long stories about his day, but she simply had too many meetings.

God there will be so many Press meetings about this.

"I- Peter, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Peter ignored the loud questions, and denying comments. It would have happened eventually. No biggie. He doesn't have to hide anymore now.

"It's okay, I swear Pep, just keep going."

Pepper clapped once gettings the audiences attention.

"Like I was saying, Peter is following in both mine and Tony's footsteps with his amazing ability to multitask-"

Peter was glad Pepper came today. Though if Tony did, he wouldn't have been outed, and theres no one he's more proud of than Aunt May. Pepper was like his second mom, and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t see nearly enough Pepper and Peter moments and kinda hate that :/


End file.
